


Christmas Wishes

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Cardia's First Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Cardia, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worried boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: It's Cardia's first Christmas without the poison, but she's laid up with a horrible cold. Can Arsène Lupin steal Christmas for his sick princess?Originally written for the r/otome Christmas exchange.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Wishes

* * *

Fran frowned as he placed a hand against Cardia’s smooth skin.

“Sorry,” She muttered when she instinctively flinched.

It had only been a few weeks since the poison had left the young woman’s body and it occurred to the young physician that her immune system hadn’t developed as it should’ve for someone of her age. Quite simply put, the poor girl seemed to be sick in her bed nearly every other day as her body tried to fight off infections that the poison would’ve dealt with.

“It’s okay, Cardia,” Fran smiled, trying to reassure her, “Looks like your fever has returned. I’ll fetch some more medicine.”

“Please don’t push yourself,” Cardia insisted softly, her cheeks flushed from the fever, “I’ll just rest.”

“Very well,” Fran said softly, “I’ll ask Saint to deliver it when he brings your tea in an hour.”

She nodded, a fleeting moment of sadness flickering in those vibrant cerulean eyes. All things considered, she was taking this whole setback rather well. Cardia hadn’t complained once, simply stating that she was grateful the poison was gone. Even so, Fran worried if this was her new normal. They had no further research to go on. Fran could only take it day by day and ease her symptoms the best he could do.

He left her room, closing the door gently behind him.

“How is she?” Fran jumped as Van seemingly materialized from the shadows, the former vampire hunter’s face drawn and worried.

Fran sighed, running a hand through his tangled hair, “Her fever is back.”

“That makes three in the past two weeks.”

“Yes,” Fran replied, “I thought she was over the worst of it last week, but with her fever returning . . .” He ran through the timetable in his mind, trying to see if there was any pattern to her illnesses.

“And Christmas?”

“She’ll be too sick,” Van answered, ruefully, “Even if I manage to find a better medicine, Christmas is only in two days.”

“Such nonsense,” Van cursed sharply, “For her to get her wish and then be sidetracked by this.”

“Indeed,” Fran agreed with a nod of his head, “I’ll pay a visit to the library tomorrow and see if there’s something I’m overlooking.”

“And Lupin?”

Fran smiled sadly, “Cardia doesn’t want me to tell him that she’s sick. She’s afraid it will make him sloppy on his job.”

“Our gentlemen thief certainly does pick the worst time to go visit France,” Saint’s voice lilted into the room as the mansion’s owner stepped down the hall, “I’ve got half a mind myself to go and fetch him.”

“I’ll help,” Van smirked, eyes darkening with sadistic pleasure.

“Hey!” Impey’s voice boomed, “Are you all having a secret meeting without me?”

Van slammed his elbow into the genius inventor’s stomach, causing the tall man to double over in pain.

“Do keep your voice down,” Saint chided, “Cardia needs her rest.”

Impey gasped, “My beautiful princess is sick?”

“When is Lupin scheduled to return?” Van questioned.

“Christmas Eve.”

“He doesn’t know anything,” Fran clarified, “I fear Cardia may push herself to try and have a perfect Christmas with us.”

The door downstairs opened with a thud.

“Well,” Saint’s smirk never faltered on his face, “Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.”

“Anyone home?” Lupin called out.

The trio of men shared a glance, each wondering how to break the news to Cardia’s protective boyfriend downstairs.

“Let me,” Van insisted softly, “Keep an eye on her, Fran.”

Fran frowned.

So much for a peaceful Christmas.

* * *

Van gripped Lupin by his lapel, stopping the thief from sprinting up the stairs.

“She didn’t want you to worry,” The soldier calmly stated, “And based on your overreaction right now—”

They were outside now, carefully out of sight and hearing range of Cardia. The last thing Van wanted was for the sick young woman to see this, rush downstairs and try to act like she wasn’t sick and hurting. Cardia did that often—pretended to be fine when on the inside, she was in pain.

“How long has she been sick, Van?” Lupin hissed, “The whole time I’ve been gone?”

“On and off,” The grizzled hunter answered, “She didn’t want you to worry.”

“Of course,” Lupin chuckled darkly, sitting on the grass below, “She always put everyone else first.” That was one of the many he things he loved about her—her compassion for others, her willingness to put herself in harm’s way to help her friends, her desire to keep smiles on all their faces.

Yet Lupin often felt like he was unable to do the same thing for her. He couldn’t save her from the poison in her body—they had really cut that whole incident close—and now, he once again felt powerless as sickness ravaged her body.

Cardia had longed talk about what she wanted to do for her first Christmas—a huge party with food, all their friends and music to dance too all through the night. Yet, now, she wouldn’t possibly have the stamina to get through that.

“It’s Christmas, Van,” Lupin huffed, “I thought . . .”

“Aren’t you the showman?” Van challenged, “Surely, you can find a way to steal Christmas for the captive princess?”

Lupin knew a challenge when he heard one.

* * *

A soft bark roused her from her sleep.

Cardia rubbed her eyes, pushing her blankets off and leaving her bed. It was Christmas Eve and from her window, she could see a small dusting of snow outside on the garden. She had been looking forward to tonight—her very first real chance at celebrating—and before sickness derailed her plans, she had dreams of gathering everyone by a warm fire and a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, exchanging gifts and eating cookies made by Impey.

But that wouldn’t happen this year.

Even now, standing on her feet, she felt a bit dizzy, the fever still taking a lot out of her.

The bark sounded once more and she moved to the door, opening it.

“Sisi?”

The corgi dropped a card at her feet, barking happily, as it scampered away.

Cardia kneeled down and pick up the small note, written in elegant script.

_Fair princess, come downstairs._

Puzzled, Cardia did as she was told, leaving her room. The hallway was dark—surely everyone was sleeping now—and as she quietly descended the stairs, she was met by glowing lights twinkling on a tree that surpassed her wildest fantasies.

“What is this?”

“Christmas, my dear princess,” A familiar voice told her and Cardia felt herself beam as Lupin greeted her with a tight hug. He rested his forehead against hers, voice soft, “I’ve heard you’ve been sick.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I can feel your fever,” He chided softly, “You don’t have to do this, Cardia.”

Her brow furrowed, “Do what?”

“Act like you’re fine. It’s okay to feel sick. It’s okay to need help,” He gripped her hands within his own, “Rely on me, Cardia. I want to be useful to you because I love you.”

He leaned forward, lips about to close on hers when she pulled away, “You’ll get sick.”

“A risk worth taking, my love.”

He kissed her then and love blossomed in her chest.

When she broke away, somewhat dizzy, she chuckled, “Once again, you’ve surprised me, Lupin.”

He gestured to the presents under the tree, to the cookies spread out on a table and to the voices of their friends gently sounding from the kitchen. There would be more surprises in store, that much she was sure of.

She would get better in time and with Lupin by her side, she would experience everything that had been denied to her. With each passing day, her world would grow and her love would deepen.

“Merry Christmas, Cardia.”

She kissed him once more.

“Merry Christmas, Lupin.” 

* * *


End file.
